Danny Moto
Danny Moto (Jpn: 本多仁; 1998–2015) was a suspect in the murder investigation of croupier Alfie McNaulty in Killer Takes All (Case #51 of Pacific Bay) and the killer of ex-con Louis De Rico in No Honor Among Thieves (Case #55 of Pacific Bay). In A Killer Among Us (Case #56 of Pacific Bay), he was slain. Profile Danny was a 17-year-old college student with brown eyes and brown hair. He wore a white collared shirt with a math-imprinted black tie and two pockets, one of which contained a calculator. He also sported a pair of black round glasses. In his first appearance, it is known that Danny ate shrimp cocktails, was superstitious and took energy pills. In his second appearance, he sported an orange dye stain on his shirt. It is discovered that Danny knew lock picking and had a cough. Events of Criminal Case Killer Takes All Danny was first interrogated by Frank and the player after they identified him from a poker pass they found in the casino. He was nervous when he was interrogated because he was too young to be in the casino. According to Danny, he signed up for the poker competition using a fake ID because he was fascinated by the card games being played. He got nervous when the croupier for the tournament, the victim, was getting suspicious of him. Danny was shocked to hear of the victim's death and swore he would never gamble again. Danny was interrogated again after they found him on a newspaper clipping saying he ripped off casinos. He begged the player not to send him to prison, and went on to say that he did it so he could pay for his school fees. He realized his knowledge in mathematics would help him in a casino, but unfortunately, he ended up getting caught. When Frank asked him how he had entered the competition, Danny replied that he was lucky until the victim regonized him. The victim had told Danny that he should leave or he would call security. Danny was proven to be innocent after the team incarcerated Grace O'Brien for Alfie's murder, but the team approached him again when they found out he witnessed a string of robberies committed by a group of thieves known as the Phantom Thieves. Danny said he went to the police with this story, but due to being underage the police did not believe him. He said that he managed to take a photo of one of the thieves, but he tore it up and threw it away at the casino strip since no one believed him. Frank and the player had to investigate the robberies so they returned to the strip to look for the photo. No Honor Among Thieves Danny found himself in trouble after Frank and the player found a picture of him and the victim. When interrogated on this matter, he said that Louis came to him with an offer to be part of his heist crew. He said he was glad he accepted, saying it was the first time he felt his talents were being appreciated. Frank was surprised at Danny's sudden personality change, but then proceeded to arrest him for his participation in the heist. Frank and the player had to speak with Danny again after finding a video of him calling out Louis for cheating him out of money. Danny said that despite his contributions to the heist, Louis tried to cheat him out of his share of the loot. He and Louis did eventually talk it out, and said that he wanted to make him his main planner for his crew if all went well. Danny was found guilty after evidence pointed him as the one responsible for the premeditated poisoning of the heist crew's leader. Louis recruited Danny as a lockpicker for the heist crew, but when Danny realized that all Louis can commit to were empty promises, Danny had to do something to grab the money and make Louis pay for his unwillingness to give Danny a hefty sum of the cut. Danny believed he deserved generous credit for his lockpicking skills, although he took account of Jezebel's sex appeal and Freddy's wax statue-making expertise. Danny felt that Louis had a secondary motive for the heist, so he told Papa Quansah to blow the vault up to find out what Louis was seeking for. Pre-mortem, Danny rigged Louis's gas mask so that he would not leave the Mennagio alive. Sometime later, Danny stuck around for a bit until he confirmed Louis was dead, and then fled the crime scene with as much money as he needed. Frank felt that Danny was taking things to the edge, so he allowed the player to ship the underaged college student to face trial. Facing Judge Dante and tried as an adult, Danny told the honorable judge that there's no honor among thieves, but the Judge cut the conversation short by issuing a 50-year jail sentence for Danny's involvement in the heist of the Mennagio Casino and the premeditated poisoning of Louis De Rico. Danny was audited for information leading to the arrest of the sixth heist crew member who was believed to be operating behind-the-scenes. Murder details Danny was murdered during his interrogation of unmasking the sixth heist master (and the behind-the-scenes mastermind) hours after he was sentenced and indicted for murder. After finishing the autopsy, Roxie determined Danny died by electrocution after being attacked with a stun gun whose modified voltage was high enough to fry his body. Roxie deduced the killer knew electronics to be able to modify the stun gun. After examining the crime scene again, the team found the stun gun used to kill Danny in a fishing box. Blood was on it, and after an analysis from Yann, he managed to confirm it was the killer's blood. Although it was heavily contaminated from the fishing equipment, he managed to to find the killer's blood type was A+. Relationship with suspects Karen Knight was present during Danny's trial as he had interned in Meteor Systems before and Karen needed to make sure he did not give the company a bad name. Frank was the officer transferring Danny to the station; shortly before the transit, Frank threatened him to keep quiet about the "sixth man" behind the heist. Roxie hated Danny for killing Louis as she had fallen in love with Louis shortly before his death. Danny had tricked Hannah into cracking a lock for the casino on an anonymous hackers' forum, making her feel a tremendous amount of guilt. Danny had talked with Russell the first time he was a suspect, as Russell was fascinated by Danny's mind, with Danny even giving him a puzzle as a gift. However, Russell thought he was an "anomaly" in his algorithm to predict who would most likely commit murder next. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Frank. Admitting to the crime, Frank said that Louis bribed him to leak information about the player's investigation into the heist. Although he wanted to stop, Frank said that Louis threatened to tell the player of his betrayal if he stopped giving information. After he acknowledged Louis was dead, Frank felt relieved, but soon panicked once again when Danny hinted that the "sixth man" was someone the team knew very well. Frank then stole a spike strip and a stun gun, offered to escort Danny, faked the car crash, electrocuted Danny with the slightly tweaked stun gun, and knocked himself out to avoid suspicion. Judge Dante sentenced Frank to 40 years in prison although he almost immediately escaped his sentence thanks to Karen. Trivia *Due to events canon to the game's story, two things happen to Danny: **Danny was one of the killers to be interrogated after being indicted for homicide during the Additional Investigation for plausible reasons. *Danny is one of the characters to become a suspect, killer, and victim. *Danny is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. *Danny is one of the characters who make an appearance in the second-to-last case of a district as a suspect, only to be murdered in the very district's finale. *Danny is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case appearances *Killer Takes All (Case #51 of Pacific Bay) *No Honor Among Thieves (Case #55 of Pacific Bay) *A Killer Among Us (Case #56 of Pacific Bay) *Into the Wastes (Case #57 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *The Sting of Death (Case #58 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *The Final Countdown (Case #59 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) Gallery DMotoPacificBay.png|Danny, as he appeared in Killer Takes All (Case #51 of Pacific Bay). DMotoPacificBayC111.png|Danny, as he appeared in No Honor Among Thieves (Case #55 of Pacific Bay). DMotoBarsPB.png|Danny, sentenced to 50 years in jail for his involvement in the heist of the Mennagio Casino and the murder of Louis De Rico. DannyMotoBody.png|Danny's body. FKnightBarsPB.png|Frank Knight, Danny's late killer. Dannymotomugshot.jpg OG_SUS_255_601.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Victims Category:Meteor Systems affiliates